Un-Natural (YogscastSupernatural)
by LoopyBunny53
Summary: What gives you the right! You think you can just sit there an watch them all die? You just sit back and try to forget their screams, their agony. And you call us the monster. He chuckles a bit looking towards the floor, his arm shaking as blood pooled beneath it. He rocked back on the bed gazing between the iron bars.


Rythian and Duncan were coming up on Blue Oak North Carolina.

"Break it down," Duncan said still staring at the road ahead as he drove the 2006 Ford Mustang.

Rythian stared at the papers in his hands, "Blue Oak North Carolina, lately 3 kids have been said to randomly collapse. The thing is these kids were completely fine just moments before."

Duncan slowed the car trying to collect his racing thoughts. "So we've got three healthy kids just dropping like flies? How is that normal?"

"Yeah, they are calling it a contagious form of irreversible Narcolepsy. Almost like a coma in a sense." Rythian looked up waving around his hand.

The brothers passed by the, Welcome to Blue Oak, NC, sign. The moment they entered the town the air was thick with happiness.

Duncan groaned looking over to the man riding passenger with him, "I always hate it when towns act so cheery when things like this happen. So they don't die when they drop?"

"No. However, the whenever another kid drops one of the previous ones wake up."

"How many are down at a time?"

"Roughly three to four." Rythian looked over to a house that was passing on their right. It was a rather ramshackle house. Bricks were fallout out of their places and the plants outside were overgrown and dying. "Woah, Duncan stop!" He screamed.

Duncan stopped as his brother asked looking at him with questioning eyes. Rythian unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the car looking at a newspaper that was in his hand.

"What is it? Dude, slowdown!" Duncan yelled racing around to try and catch up to his fast brother.

"That house!"

"Okay, I can see 'that house.' Can you explain why we need to stop at this specific house." Duncan asked out of breath.

Rythian shoved the papers in his face, not even slowing down to give Duncan a bit of breath. "Andrew Copper, age ten. He is one of the surviving kids. Maybe we can ask a few questions to him."

Once they reached the black door Rythian knocked a few times before stepping back. He could hear someone rushing around inside.

"No one home?" Duncan asked.

"No, someone is home. A kid and his mom." Just on cue the door opened and a small head poked through. It was a boy no older then ten.

"Are you Andrew Copper?" Duncan asked behind Rythian in a rather serious tone.

"Yes, are you the police?" Andrew asked a worried look taking over his face.

"No, we were sent here by the local newspaper to research into the cases of the kids that are falling asleep." Rythian jumping into the conversation.

Andrew turned to face Rythian his eyes pained by the change in topic.

"We understand that this was a very traumatic experience that you have gone through so please take your time."

"No, I'm fine, just what have you heard?"

"The basic information that police reported to the public. Is yo_" Rythian was cut off.

"Andrew, honey who's at the door?" A feminine voiced called from in the shadows of the house?"

A lovely woman showed herself into the doorway rubbing her hands in a towel water dripping from her wrists. "Who are you?"

"We are researchers for the local newspaper, they sent us to look into the sleeping children case." Rythian said.

She stepped back leaning on the heels of her feet. "C_Come in." She was obviously taken back by the mans comment.

The brothers walked in through the open doorway. Behind them Duncan shut the door. The flooring was a rich red oak leading into a hallway with dark blue carpet. The hallway led to a large room with carpet the color. The couches that were in this room were a bright white color. In the center was a red oak coffee table with a glass top.

The mother sat down on one of the smaller couches. Her son sat down right beside her his body close to his mother.

"I can't tell you the whole story my son is the only one to really know what happened." She said distraught. Everyone looked to the little boy as Duncan and Rythian went to sit down on one of the more larger couches in the room.

"I was only messing around. We were just playing. We were in the woods by the Bargain Mart. Cassie wanted to play this game that she saw her sister playing. Tommy thought it was dumb but decided to join. I thought it would be fun so I joined in. It was just supposed to be fun. When it was over Cassie said she didn't feel well. Then did Tommy. Both of them fell down at around the same time. I didn't feel well either. Maybe a minute or two after they fell I did. Next thing I knew I was awake in the hospital my mother crying as she saw me wake up."

Rythian looked over to Duncan his eyes wide. "What did you do, before you fell?"

"We were doing Ring around the Rosie?"Andrew said looking over to Duncan.

Rythian nodded looking over to Andrew's mother. "I think we have everything that we need, thank you. If you remember anything please call this number, it will really help us."

The two brothers stood up and thanked the mother and son for their hospitality and willingness to talk about a sensitive topic. They showed themselves out walking straight to their car.

The two got in and shut the doors behind them. "So what are we dealing with, Witch, Siren?" Duncan asked getting ready to start the car.

"Probably a witch, it doesn't seem like a siren." Rythian said looking over all the information that they had on this case.

The car drove and began to halt outside a rundown Motel. Duncan looked over to Rythian, "I pay and get the room you look into the lore more about this?"

Rythian began to laugh, "I have been looking into this."

"I mean the lore around children's games." He said getting out of the squeaky car. As Duncan got up to go pay Rythian looked into the books trying to find something that made sense. Sighing he shut the book and got out of the car himself. Duncan walked over smiling and waving two keys up in the air.

"Room 804." Duncan said walking by Rythian and tossing a key over.

The found the room, unlocking the door to the small space that they now have to call home for the next few days.

Rythian set his stuff on one of the beds and sat down at the table. He pulled out his laptop and researched common kid games. Four square, spin the bottle, tag, red rover, duck duck goose, Ring Around a Rosie... "Ring Around the Rosie"

"Huh?" Duncan said looking up from the police radio that was sitting on the nightstand.

"Ring Around the Rosie, that was the game they were playing. It's a children's rhyme. It details bits about the Black Death. Ring-a-round the rosie, A pocket full of posies, Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down. The Ring around the rosie line doesn't mean anything but the pocket full of posies deal with the fact that witch doctors of the time would have pockets and masks filled with herbs. The herbs were thought that it could ward off the evil of the Black Death. Ashes, Ashes, deal with the fact that eventually they had to cremate the bodies and the houses of the victims. We all Fall down deals with the death of the people from the plague, that or the whole European Continent falling down."

"Morbid." Duncan said looking to the ground.

"Yeah."

"So what we have a witch that is taking this to the literal?"

"Either that or it could have been a survivor."

"So how about we go to the forest?"

"Sure."

They began to drive away, the tires scraping on the asphalt. They drove through the town people staring at the very old car Some people were smiling, others were nodding in approval.

They stopped the car was stopped outside of the forest. A scream could be heard and instinctively Rythian unhooked the seat belt and jumped out of the car. Duncan behind him was constantly screaming after him to slow down. Rythian jumped over logs and trampled brush.

The sight before him was fearful. Three kids lay limp on the ground with one creature staring down at them. He had to take another look before realizing that what he was staring at was a human in a costume of sorts. A large black robe covered the body as a deer skull was perched on their head covering the face. As it spoke the lower jaw of the deer would clack.

"Hey!" Rythian screamed. The person turned looking straight at Rythian it's head starting to turn to one side. A throaty chuckle can be heard coming from the beast.

"You, a hunter? You are farthest from a hunter that you can get." It laughed taking a few steps closer to the man. "I wear this outfit to make myself feel more like a beast yet you, yourself are the embodiment of a beast. A beast in human skin."

"How?" Rythian stepped back trying not to trip on the roots beneath him.

"A spell. I can smell it all over you." It chuckled getting closer and closer. Unannounced to Rythian or the masked witch a nosy hunter with blonde hair was listening in. His face contorted in confused anger. This witch has to be lying Rythian can't be... Duncan thought.

"You reek of charcoal and ash. I am surprised how normal humans can't smell it. It almost makes me want to gag, almost. What I can't understand is why is a beast like you meddling with humans like him?" The witch pointed over past Rythian's shoulder. The witch pointed straight at a figure with blonde hair that now has a horrified look on his face.

Rythian looked at his "brother" with disappointment. He wished that Duncan would never see him like this, never learn the truth that was so well kept for 25 years.

"What are you?" Rythian turned back looking at the witch. "Normal dragons smell of fire and wood. Yet you are different. What are you some Walmart brand off shoot."

Rythian growled looking at the so called "witch" under the mask. "Shut up. You have no right to speak of stuff you have no understanding in. You joke and say things that are not true. You lie with that parselmouth of yours."

"I do not want to anger you."

"Then take that phony thing off. You are no beast, you are only human."

"And you are no human, you are beast."

"At least I am a better human then you can ever hope to be."

"Oh don't make me laugh. I am not here to work against you. I want to work with you."

"To work with me is to not send people into magic induced comas just for the Hell of it!" He screamed looking back to the human in a mask. This time he was the one to take a step forward and the witch took the step back.

"You lie and deceive people just for joke and fun. What part of this is fun, people forced to sleep for maybe months at a time. Families are horrified wondering if their little kid will every wake up. You just sit back and laugh, watch as their are slowly rotting away."

Duncan's eyes went wide as he heard the fact that people are dying.

"You're no witch." Rythian said walking forward reaching his hand towards the stag mask. He yanked it off with brute force. Off it came showing bright white hair and black soulless holes for eyes. "You're a soul eater?!"

"So what if I am. I am a Soul Eater, and you are a Dragon. What makes us so different. We are both monsters that called Purgatory our home."

"You kill, I do not!"

"I feed! What do you feed on?"

"Human food."

Rythian stood his ground. Surprised when the Soul Eater began to scream in agony.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" It pushed around Rythian darting straight for Duncan behind him. Rythian turned right around shocked to see Duncan's hand dripping huge drops of blood. The Soul Eater leaped right at Duncan it's clawed hands reaching to take Duncan into the abyss. It's body began to smoke before combusting right at the seams.

Duncan shut his eyes tight before opening them to see his "brother" looking right at him. He turned on his heels walking briskly towards their car. Rythian sighed walking right after him. Once their go to their Duncan turned around and stared right at Rythian.

"Get the Hell away from me. If you know what is good for you, you would stay away. I don't want to hurt you." Duncan said anger filling his eyes.

"Who says you can?" Rythian said his eyes showing sadness and pain.

Duncan turned fast chucking a knife right towards the beast staring back at him. The knife stuck three inches deep into Rythian's right shoulder. He grunted his eyes darted to the handle sticking from his arm.

"I say I can." Duncan spoke almost breaking out into a yell.

Rythian gripped onto the handle white knuckled. He yanked the blade out releasing a spell that caused his black and purple blood to look human red. He also released the spell on his eyes making the blue color to now look rich purple.

"I say you can't." Rythian looked up staring right at Duncan. A loud pounding could be heard ringing throughout Rythian's head. "You're scared?" Rythian asked bewildered.

"I am not scared."

"You lie." Rythian said taking another step towards him.

"I am not lying."

"I'm a dragon Duncan. All my senses are sharpened to inhuman heights. I can hear your heartbeat right now. You just lied to me. You are scared of me. I get that, I am a monster something that you would kill on any other day. I get it, you're mad. I lied to you for 25 years. I deserve all of your anger and spite." He put out his hand defending himself from this angered person he once called a brother. "I never wanted to do this you know. I never wanted to lie. So here let me do one this for you."

"I don't want... anything from you." Duncan said saliva spraying from his contorted mouth.

"No, at least let me do this for you."

Duncan began to shake anger taking over him. "Just go away."

Rythian reached into his pocket of his white coat pulling out a letter. He walked over to the hood of the car. He could feel Duncan's eyes boring a hole into his back. He rested the letter on the hood of the car. With that Rythian looked back once more and sighed. "You can stop being scared now, I'm going."

Rythian held his hand in the air thumb and middle finger touched together. One last closed eyed smile he vanished with a snap.

Duncan immediately relaxed looking over at the letter. Not wanting it to fly away he quickly reached for it. He fumbled with the paper in his hands. On the back of the latter was the words, "To: Duncan." And that was it.

He broke open the letter pulling the paper out. There were two pages one with an actual note another with a demon circle looking sigil on it. He read the note first.

To Duncan:

Before you start reading this I just want you to know I am sorry. You getting this means you now know who I am, what I am. I wish you didn't have to find out at all. Please f you want answers and you can't wait then call. I will answer.

Now for the Trap on the next page. That is what is known as a Purgatory Trap, yes I know they "don't exist" because only high official Purgatory leaders know what the trap is and how to draw it. This is me trying to gain your trust back . Trap is the best of the best, can even trap a Leviathan if they ever make a come back.

Best wishes, I'm sorry. Rythian.

Duncan looked back at the trap on the next page. It was very intricate and detailed. In the center was a dragon looking creature. Around the edges were symbols in Greek and Enochian. This is legit.

He is going back to the Hotel. He still has stuff there. I got to catch him. He thought. He got into the car slamming the door.

A.N: This is a thing I have hoped to do for years now. Yes I know I make many books it is mainly what I am into at this moment. As of now and two years has been Supernatural. Any suggestions write below.


End file.
